Kill the Anger
by Hiriyou
Summary: I know.. Lame title... This is an AU dealing w/ 1+2+1; 5X2. It contains things not suitable for some people under 13. Rape, Angst, etc...
1. Babysitting Horrors

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own these boys, I just like to mess around with their heads!  
  
Notes: Ok, my computer crashed! *Wail! Sob!* And I had my stories on it! Not to mention homework and essays! I couldn't believe it! So now I've got a new computer and I have to keep trying to extract my old files out of my old comp.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 2X5, 3+4  
  
Warnings: AU, angst, rape, OOC, lime ok, no lemon right now. don't worry, it'll happen! promise!  
  
Duo: What is this?! Me and Wu-man?! Where's my Heero!  
  
Heero: I'm right here Duo...  
  
Duo: Oh.. Ok Hee-chan! *glomps Heero*  
  
Wufei: This is an injustice! Maxwell and myself?! ONNA! Explain yourself!  
  
Hiriyou: Ok, two things Wu, a] I don't have to explain a thing! And b] if you call me 'onna' again, I'm gonna bitch-slap you back to Bangkok!  
  
Wufei *sweatdrops*  
  
Babysitting Horrors  
  
The baby wailed incessantly. As the teenager shredded at his already stressed-out head the five-year-old decided to try to shut the baby up by shoving blocks into her mouth. "Zechs! Stop that! You can't suffocate Relena and that's final!" Duo shouted, "No matter how quiet it would be afterwards," he muttered under his breath as a final thought.  
  
The doorbell rang. 'Oh great . . . ' Duo mentally groaned. Upon having a blonde moment(1) he decide that he would be able to hold Relena in one arm, take the blocks from Zechs with one hand, and open the door with the hand that was attached to the arm holding Relena. That was the downfall of Duo Maxwell a.k.a. 'Shinigami', the beginning of it happening with the opening of the door. The sophomore burst through the small gap he had made, thus causing Relena Dorlian to fall to the carpeted floor and let out an enormous scream. "WUFEI! Look at what you made me do! What are you doing over here anyway? I told you we were through and I'm working! You need to leave, NOW!" Duo yelled in frustration, picking up the baby, he walked over and sat on the couch, soothing the child somewhat.  
  
"Duo, just hear me out. I came to apologize. I..." Wufei never got the chance to finish his apology as he was brutally interrupted.  
  
"APOLOGIZE?! NO! Apology not accepted! Get out! I said NOW!"  
  
If there was one thing Wufei hated more than being interrupted, it was being bossed around. Especially if that certain bossing person was a 5'1" bitch and hair to his oh-so-tight ass. His eyes darkened to an almost unnatural onyx, and they were as cold as ice. The Chinese boy straightened his broad shoulders, flexed his made-for-karate muscles, and sized up his ex-boyfriend. Suddenly, things did not look good for the orphaned boy. he visibly flinched away from the show of his prowess, he didn't need to be assured of Wufei's strength, he'd demonstrated it many times thanks to his short temper. The cocky tenth-grader grabbed the two children, making Relena wail again, he just ignored it, and put them both in the closest closet, and locked it. Then he turned on Duo, prowling towards him he had a feral look to his eyes and smile. 'Smile? Why the hell is he smiling?!' Duo thought frantically. He looked around himself helplessly, not finding anything of enough sustanaince with which to defend herself.  
  
Wufei inched forward, reveling in his wicked idea. Someone screeched down the neighborhood street, slicing through the heavy silence, Wufei's grin just grew as he neared his prey. Like lions circling their victims, the chinese boy walked around Duo. Then... he pounced.  
  
To Be Continued... I'm evil, aren't I? *evil cackle heard in the distance*  
  
(1) Blonde moments. I don't know if you've ever heard of 'em but their a joke between me and my friends. If you do something really stupid you say "I had a blonde moment" and laugh. It's kinda a joke between my friends and family. Don't get me wrong though, I'm a blonde too! 


	2. Kill the Anger

Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own these boys, I just like to mess around with their heads!  
  
Notes: Ok, my computer crashed! *Wail! Sob!* And I had my stories on it! Not to mention homework and essays! I couldn't believe it! So now I've got a new computer. *sighs* By the way, this contains rape, very bastardized Wufei and a poor Duo.. I'm starting to hate myself because of what I'm doing to the poor boy! I don't know if I'll continue this.. Review it and tell me if I should add to it.. Because I don't know.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 2X5  
  
Warnings: AU, angst, rape, OOC, lemon, bastardized Wufei, slight language, umm... that's all I can think of. if there are any others please tell me.  
  
Hiriyou: Yah! My first lemon!  
  
Wufei: It's only the third fic you've posted....  
  
Hiriyou: *sweatdrops* Uhh.. Yah.. Well.. Anou, that's cuz I haven't had a chance to work on any of my other pieces! And you might wanna watch it dragon dude, I've got a special one featuring 13X5!  
  
Wufei: Iie! You wouldn't! Foul witch! This is an injustice and dishonor to my manhood!  
  
Hiriyou: Your manhood itself is too small to be dishonored!  
  
Wufei: ARGHH!! Stop your lies witch!  
  
Everyone else: OH JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY YOU TWO!  
  
Wufei and Hiriyou: *sweatdrops* Gomen nasai! On with the story!  
Kill the Anger  
Wufei Chang lunged for Duo in the blink of an eye. The violet-eyed boy may have been a pretty strong person, but he was definetly no match for the chinese man who was inches taller and about twenty pounds heavier; oh yeah, and catching him completely off guard helped, too. Wufei put his hand over Duo's mouth as soon as he was fully landed on top of him. Evil intent clear in his onyx eyes, he clutched both of the wiry wrists in his large, calloused one. He leaned in until he was in an extremely uncomfortable, extremely close and extremely provocative position next to Duo. Malice practically dripping like honey from his words he said to the braided boy, "If you do so much as even *try* to scream, I swear, I'll slit your throat slowly, and then I'll kill those damn kids as well," wriggling and squirming around to free himself, our poor Duo came to no avail.  
  
First he lowered his lips to those tempting ruby ones, slightly pursed and pained whimpers. "Now, now, Duo. You have to act like you want it or I'm not going to have any fun am I?" He kissed the trembling boy once again and this time was given forced entry to that wonderful cavern.  
  
Pinning the beautiful, helpless boy's legs with his thighs, Wufei started to work his hands onto the obtrusive shirt. Fumbling between the releasing the buttons and working his way around Duo's neck, jawline and mouth, he somehow got the shirt open. The protesting body beneath him bucked and writhed, Duo's pleas of 'stop,' 'lemme go,' 'you're dead meat when i get up,' fell on uncaring ears, He just snarled and used his free hand to run up and down the lithe body. Wufei latched him mouth firmly onto the creamy expanse of Duo's shoulder and nipped none-too-gently, drawing blood. He lapped up the coppery substance greedily and continued the alternating biting and sucking until there were dozens of little red teeth marks on both shoulders, his neck, and the top of Duo's pecs.  
  
Letting go of his wrists, the chinese boy took his time in trying to unfasten the extruciatingly tight pants Duo had somehow squeezed into. Objective hands shoved and clawed at him. Growling with animal instinct, he seized the offending limbs and wrenched them to the other boy's sides, wracking another pain-filled keening noise. He practically ripped off the pants and threw them towards the other side of the room. Wufei went up and kissed the impassive lips roughly, Duo tried to get him to stop, he broke the kiss and brought his face mere inches from his. "You're beautiful you know that Duo? It's too bad you never put out while we together, I'm just gonna have to make up for lost time then, aren't I?"  
  
"Go to Hell Wufei!" Duo spat back viciously.  
  
The feral grin on the Chinese boy's face faltered for a second, then a scowl replaced it, "My, my. You always were too talkative... I think I'll have to fix that little problem."  
  
Wufei brought his top body half off of the braided boy and grabbed his hair. Wrapping it once, twice, around his hand and then into a fist he dragged the poor guy along as he went looking for something. Once he found it, the only indication was an evil little smile and haunting eyes. He held the silver-colored stuff in front of Duo's face so he could just imagine what is was going to be used for. He got the message crystal clear, and then his face drained of all color. The only thing keeping him from screaming at the top of his lungs was remembering Wufei's earlier threats and not doubting that he would go through with them.  
  
Hauling the braided boy to a chair he tossed him onto it and started unrolling the tape. "First to take care of those damned hands." He coiled the tape tightly around each of Duo's wrists, then around the chair's open armrest, trapping his hands. He had Duo's back facing him, that way it would be harder for Duo to see anything that he was doing to him without his consent.  
  
Next he taped up Duo's mouth. Preventing him from saying anything more than incoherent 'mmphs' and 'uhmpmphs'. The coal eyes rested on the prone figure struggling against the bonds. He stepped back to survey his work better, a grim smile of satisfaction crossed his face before proceeding on with his plans. Wufei sauntered back up to Duo, "Ohh... Is the tape too tight?" He got a muffled answer in return "Good. I'm gonna make you scream Duo. I'm gonna make you wish you'd never broken up with me. I hope you can stand pain cause that's all you're getting! No mercy, no nothing!"  
  
His cock twitched in delight as Duo continued to feebily protest himself against the bonds. Taking up the duck tape again he grinned upon seeing Duo's horrified expression.  
  
Silently the boy strapped his captive's legs apart, ankles tapped to the bottoms of the legs but nothing else, this way his legs were parrallel to the legs of the chair.  
  
Since Duo was already stripped, all that was needed to complete the act was for Wufei to get out of his chafing shirt and now extremely too-tight pants. Shedding the obnoxious clothing his grin was malicious and his cock was ready. He positioned himself directly behind the violet-eyed boy and shoved himself into the hilt in one savage thrust. Blood trickled down Duo's alabaster legs from being penetrated without preparation.  
  
Duo's cry was muted by the tape but it was enough to be heard as a sound of excruciating pain and his beautiful features twisted in anguish.  
  
"Ah! Ah! So tight! You're a good little bitch aren't you Duo? Yeah, you're such a good little slut."  
  
Continued thrusts made Duo's body a live wire wracked with pain. Each time Wufei pulled out he beat himself back in even harder than before. He also seemed to enjoy calling Duo 'whore', 'bitch', 'slut', and 'dog', and Duo's only response would be a dulled yell or muffed grunt. By this time the Chinese boy had roughly grabbed the braided boy's hips and stopped the protesting movements he had been making. All of it was too much and Duo passed out. The blessed blackness took away the pain for now. /At least until I go back to reality. But why should I go back?/ only one thought was answered to that, /Heero.../  
  
****************************************************************  
  
So caught up in raping Duo's limp body, he never heard the motocycle come calmly into the driveway, nor did he hear the bounding, heavy footsteps up the creaky porch. The next thing Wufei knew, the unlocked, and still slightly ajar, door was slammed open and one severely pissed-off Heero Yuy had ripped Wufei off of Duo and then projected him half way across the living room.  
  
What is one expected to do when they hear moaning, groaning noises coming from inside where they're lover is *supposed* to be babysitting? Well, one of them isn't to find said lover passed out, bound with duck tape to a chair, and being pounded by said-lover's ex-boyfriend. Heero just began to see red when he walked in on that exact situation. Wufei's temper was nothing compared to the stoic Japanese's. But first things first, he carefully, almost gently, pulled the duck tape of Duo. By the time he was finished though, the Chinese boy had woken up and was now projecting himself at Heero in an attempt to make him stumble and give Wufei the upper hand.  
  
Unfortunately for Wufei though, Heero's reaction time was enough that he was able to tenderly set Duo back down in the chair and right his posture before Wufei was within three feet of him.  
  
A roundabout kick housed squarely with the Chinese man's temple and he would have gone sprawling across the floor if enraged cobalt eyes had allowed him to. But instead he was greeted with a solid fist docked right on the kisser. Next thing he knew, his shoulders were gripped brutally and his nose connected hard with the other boy's firm knee. Now Wufei was the one passed out, but Heero gave him an extra couple of kicks to the stomach and punches to the head area just for good measure.  
  
Duo had woken up somewhere around the time that Heero had almost broken Wufei's jaw, since then he had been watching on in morbid fascination. Then as Heero turned around he saw the concern invading the normally blank eyes. The intensity of raw emotion was enough to startle a gasp from the braided boy.  
  
"Duo? Are you ok?" /Heero no baka! Of course he's not ok! He's just been raped for christ sakes!/  
  
"Oh yeah Heero I'm fine. It only feels like my ass has been put through a cheese grater," Duo responded sarcastically.  
****************************************************************  
  
The police arrived showed up a short time after that. Heero had never liked nor trusted them too much, but they were going to arrest Wufei so they couldn't be all bad he told himself mentally. He was outside, answering in a deadpan voice to all fo the questions he knew he would hear. Hearing the voices from the living room he strained his ears to catch the bits of what they were saying.  
  
"....rape...... exactly what........ to you?"  
  
"He.... and then..... duck taped...... yeah.."  
  
".....charge..... assault."  
  
The blue clad officers came out and Duo was taken to the hospital. Heero had threatened to do some very descriptive things if he couldn't go with him and just his trademark glare-of-death was enough to get them to cave. So they were speeding along the dark avenues, briefly illuminated by street lamps. The Japanese boy took in the features of his tortured lover, silently thanking Duo for stopping him earlier because he would have definitely killed Wufei after seeing just *how* much damage he had really inflicted on the beautiful violet eyed boy.  
  
"Watcha thinking 'bout?" Duo sweet voice filled with concern broke through his re creation of what had just happened half an hour ago.  
  
"What just happened to us.... To you." Heero answered truthfully, Duo's half grin faulted for a second. Then there was one of genuine affection and sorrow there.  
  
"Aa.. I see.." Now Duo had crossed the ambulance and placed his hand over Heero's hand resting on his thigh,"I just want to put it behind. Wufei's not getting out of jail anytime soon. I've still got you,"then adding in a small, pained voice,"don't I?"  
  
"Duo no baka! Of course you do! I'm never leaving you alone like that again if I can ever help it!" Heero whipped out and took Duo into his arms, cradling the grief stricken boy and giving him comfort.  
  
Duo sighed and let himself lean into his brown haired lover. Just loving the feel of his powerful arms around him that made him feel safer than anything else in the world. They stayed like that the rest of the ride. And when the EMC's opened the door to find the two cuddling, the coughed nervously and received a pair of extremely pissed-off cobalt eyes and quickly closed the door.  
  
Owari~  
  
Hiriyou: Please forgive the horribly bad lemon. I'm new at this ok? I'm gonna try and do better in the future.  
  
Wufei: *mouth hangs open as he re-reads the story* ONNA!!! I cannot believe you just wrote that! I would never do something so dishonorable and unjust! I have something else to say too! You.... *Wufei goes hurtling to Bangkok as he was just bitch slapped by hiriyou*  
  
Everyone stares at hiriyou with sweatdrops  
  
Hiriyou: *shrugs* I told him not to call me onna again. It's his own damn fault. 


End file.
